


Last Second Chance

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Cute, Dating, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Relationship Advice, Sam Ships It, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, Supportive Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: A talk with Sam leads to some new information for Castiel and the courage to ask Dean on a date.





	Last Second Chance

“Sam? May I have a private conversation with you?” Castiel stood in Sam’s bedroom doorway. Sam was at his desk on his computer.

 

“Yeah, sure. Come on in, Cas.”

 

“You have been...reserved towards me whereas Dean and Jack have been more accepting. I’d like to inquire as to why.” 

 

“It’s not...You’re my brother. I love you. I’m happy you’re back, truly. But I get that you’re bonded to them differently. I mean, you’re Jack's dad and he needs you. Dean...Dean’s been in a bad place and you being here is pulling him out of it.”

 

“I came back for you as well, Sam. I needed to be with my family. It pains me that Mary is not here and Jack has informed me of the mission you’ve charged him with. I’m trying.”

 

Cas deflated a bit. He felt useless. He had his grace back but he would never be powerful enough to do what his family needed him to. And teaching Jack to harness his own powers was risky if rushed. He was still a child.

 

“Cas, I also told him that if it doesn’t happen I still care about him and he has a place here.”

 

“He said Dean promised to kill him.”

 

Sam ground his jaw. That particular argument between himself and his brother was still a little raw. “He did. And I reminded him that when Dad told him to put me down he couldn’t do it. Jack and I have been trying to get Dean to see him the same way. As family. Jack means something to you so I know Dean would never hurt you like that.”

 

“How can you be so sure of that?”

 

Sam took in a deep breath before letting a heavy sigh. “Because he loves you. Not like he loves me or Mom or Jody. He  _ loves _ you,” Sam emphasized the word.

 

The lump in Cas’ throat bobbed. “Dean has romantic feelings for me.”

 

“Are you telling me you don’t feel the same way about him? I see how you two look at each other. It’s like you both have a million things to say and can’t spit it out.”

 

“Dean will never accept those feelings. From me or for himself.”

 

“What makes you think that? Because you’re both guys? That stuff doesn’t matter.”

 

“I am aware of Dean’s...proclivities. The issue is his image of self worth. He doesn’t deem himself worthy of being loved and feels selfish for wanting it. Why does he deserve a happy ending? I struggle with this, myself.”

 

“But you do. You both do. After the literal hell we’ve all gone through you deserve to be happy. It’s not selfish. It’s human.”

 

“Human,” Cas repeated. “It’s too much change, Sam. There’s a new person in our lives whom we’re adjusting to. My death is something Dean and I are both processing. There isn’t time to devote myself to a relationship if Dean is amenable to one.”

 

“Cas, the clock ran out on you and it nearly destroyed Dean. How many chances are you going to get? I promise you it’s worth it to make the time. Please. Make the first move.”

 

“How?” 

 

“Ask him out on a date. Do something non-supernatural related. Take yourselves out of work mode.”

 

“I haven’t actually been on a date, Sam.”

 

“Okay. Time for me to act like the big brother.”

 

***

 

Cas was a little uncomfortable with the clothes Sam helped him pick out. They were nice, fashionable he supposed. Sam said he should make a good impression for Dean to take his request seriously. Cas argued that flowers weren’t appropriate so he went with a pie from a bakery in town. He held the pink box in one hand and rapped his knuckles on Dean’s bedroom door.

 

“Hey, Cas. Wow. You got a hot date tonight or something?” Dean looked him over.

 

“That depends. Would you like to accompany me to dinner and perhaps to see an AC/DC cover band?”

 

“You’re asking  _ me _ , to go on a date, with  _ you _ ?”

 

“Yes. I am. In lieu of flowers I brought you this pie.”

 

“Well, you know the way to  _ this _ man’s heart,” Dean joked. He took the box and set it aside. “Okay. Just let me change into something less ‘lumberjack’.”

 

Cas rolled his eyes. “I was feeling as you would say, ‘bitchy’ that day. I’ve apologized.”

 

“I know. Just messing with you. I’ll be out in ten.”

 

Cas went to the kitchen to wait for him. Sam was fixing himself and Jack some sandwiches.

 

“Sooo...what did he say?”

 

“He said to give him a few minutes to change his attire.”

 

A wide grin spread across Sam’s face. “See? Things are looking good already. I hope you guys have fun.” He left Cas alone so Dean wouldn’t get weird around him and back out.

 

Dean promptly entered the kitchen with clean, unripped jeans and a solid button down shirt. His hair even looked a little fussed over. “You ready?”

 

Cas smiled as he stood. “Where would you like to eat?”

 

“I figured you’d know since you asked.”

 

“Anywhere is fine with me, Dean. You will enjoy our meal more than I will.”

 

“If you’re not gonna have fun, too, what’s the point?”

 

“I derive a great deal of pleasure just from spending time with you.”

 

“Smooth. Okay. We’ll figure it out in the car. See what’s close to where the band is playing.”

 

***

 

“What made you decide to ask me out, Cas? Am I a guinea pig for the real deal?” Dean asked as they parked.

 

“Why would you assume you aren’t my intended date? Is this why you agreed? For some teachable moment?”

 

“Whoa. I wasn’t trying to upset you. Just...if there was somebody you were interested in, you’d tell me, right?”

 

“I’m interested in  _ you _ , Dean. I took a chance that you were interested in me as well. I realize this may be my last chance to overcome my cowardice and reveal my true feelings for you.”

 

Dean turned off the car and turned to face Cas. “You’re not a coward, Cas. I am. You had the balls to make a move and I’m the asshole who waited too long. When you died...I thought that was it. I missed my chance. You’d never know how I felt. I didn’t wanna get my hopes up if this was a practice run. Okay?”

 

Cas reached across the bench seat for Dean’s hand and he didn’t recoil. “Then let us not squander this gift of another chance and enjoy ourselves this evening.”

 

“Yeah, Cas. I think we should.”

 

***

 

It was well after midnight when they returned to the bunker. Dean kept an arm around Cas’ waist through the concert. They were actually a pretty decent band. They wound up in the kitchen sipping a couple beers.

 

“Dean, how does one end a successful date when we already live together?”

 

“That depends. How traditional did you want this to go?”

 

“I believe a goodnight kiss is customary. I understand if you aren’t ready for that step. I would like to go on more dates with you. I enjoyed it very much.”

 

“I did too, Cas. Why don’t you walk me to my door?”

 

Dean took Cas’ hand in his to walk the corridor. They were both a little nervous. Castiel hadn’t kissed anyone in a long time. He didn’t want to be as aggressive as he’d been with Meg. He slowly leaned in to meet Dean for a tender brush of lips. He felt a flutter inside him and his heart raced like in the heat of battle. “That was very nice.”

 

“Yeah, it was. We should do that some more too, huh?” Dean stroked his face with the back of his hand.

 

“Definitely.”

 

***

  
Sam was waiting up for them. He hid in the shadows and witnessed the sweet moment between them. His smile was almost as big as Castiel’s when he let himself into his own room. 


End file.
